Cherry
by kitsune-chan119
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have become really close friends but what if they want to be more than that?I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Cherry

**Naruto's Pov**

I smiled as I watched her, whenever she caught me staring she'd always blush and look away. Even though she'd do that I knew she was smiling, I like seeing her blush but I love seeing her smile more. Kiba once told me that she would only do that when I was around cause she liked me, I didn't believe him. We've been best friends for? What like two years, three weeks,one day, five hours and nine seconds... No I mean ten seconds. Yeah I've been counting, I think I love her.

No, I know I love her. Her blush, her smile her everything.

I looked at her again. Her hair like a waterfall, how many times I've wanted to run my fingers through it I don't know, lost count. Captivating lavender eyes that I would always get lost in, they held so many things. Pain, sadness, lonliness and that one she'd always have when she looked at me, I thought it was love but that's just impossible what would I the demon boy know about love anyway. I really wished it was though...

At first I thought her eyes were creepy but now I couldn't even find a word to describe them. When I got to her lips, I blushed I loved the way she would smile it would always make my heart race. Her laugh was so cute, I told her that once and that she do it more she had blushed. I really want to kiss her, to see what she tasted like. I licked my lips at the thought, I knew we were best friends but I wanted so much more. Sure I'd get the occasional peck on the cheek and friendly hug, but even then we'd always end up blushing and not being able to talk to eachother for a few days.

Shaking my head of those thoughts I looked at the bento box in my lap, she'd always make me lunch after we trained and she'd watched me eat. I remembered when she had made me some ramen for my birthday, I had hugged her but she blushed and fainted afterwards, I think I had hugged her too tight.

It had been the best I had ever tasted, but I'd never mention that to old man Teuchi. She told me she got the recipe from him, but her's was different and that went for the rest of her food also, what was her secret? I would always ask her if she wanted some also but she would always say she wasn't hungry, I grabbed some onigiri and took a bite atleast she'd eat the dessert .

I loved her bento boxes, I remember telling her on a mission that she'd make a good wife someday she had blushed I didn't really pay attention to her then, but now I wished I could've told her she'd be a great wife for me. I ate the rest of my onigiri to take my mind off of it, looking at my now empty bento box I smiled. It was now time for some dessert.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you guys haven't found out it was Hinata yet...I would be a really bad writer then.Well I got bored again so this is what came off of my boredom. Really, really, REALLY, rEaLly sorry if it sucks. Also I know the title sucks too, so sorry again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata's Pov**

I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, he would always stare out into space after training. Was it my cooking? It didn't seem like it, his bento box was already empty. I was about to call out to him but before I could even say anything he held out his bento box to me with that same grin that made my heart flutter. I sighed but still kept the small smile on my face, he would always do this...

Just smile like nothing happend and ask for dessert. I could read him like a book, his eyes told me everything. I didn't need the Byakugan to show me the sadness, pain and lonliness. I could even see the longing in his eyes when he looked at me, was it directed at me? I almost laughed to myself at that but just let out a sad smile instead, he was probably thinking of Sakura.

I want to be the one to love him, yet I would always be the one who watches him from afar. When he looks at me I would always turn away with a small smile, but inside I was crying. Love was never something you could find so easily, but just once though I always wanted him to look at me like the way he would look at his pink haired teammate. Sometimes I would even tell myself that I had a place in his heart, if only it were true. I knew that we would always be friends and nothing more...

**Normal Pov **

He looked at her his bento box still held out, his eyes showing concern. "Hinata?" he asked. "G-gomen Naruto-kun" he frowned she hadn't stuttered for two years,what brought it up again? He promised himself once that he would always make her happy, but he didn't know that all she wanted was to be with him.

He watched as she dug into her pack trying to find the dessert. She carefully took out a small package, he stared at it_ 'Chocolate cake?' _He looked up at her, but her head was held down "You don't like it?" not wanting to make her any sadder then she was now he grabbed a piece and shoved it into his mouth "I lub iwt!" she smiled and sat back down on the log next to him and took little pieces of her's.

He looked at her and when he saw the icing on her cheek he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud, she only looked at him confused. While he could do was point at her face.

Still confused of what he was pointing at, he stopped rolling on the ground and blushing he licked it off her cheek.

She blushed at the contact and just stared at the boy in front of her. "N-naruto-kun?"

He smiled "You had something on your cheek" though inside he couldn't be any happier _'One step closer to winning her love!'_ She held the spot on her cheek but not wanting to seem wierd she began to eat again until there was nothing left but the cherry. She looked at the boy she loved from the corner of her eye _'Maybe just maybe I could have your love'_

Holding the cherry to her lips, she was just about to pop it into her mouth before it disappeared.

_'N-nani?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay,chapter two, thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata's Pov**

I looked around for my missing cherry not knowing the one who took it was sitting right across from me. When I looked towards him I blushed, it turns out he did take it and he had it between his teeth. As if he was teasing me?

Noone knew that I liked cherries besides Naruto-kun and I was really tempted to take it from him and pressing my mouth against his lips. I blushed at my own thoughts but it's not like I haven't thought of kissing him and when I thought about cherries and Naruto-kun... I had to hold down a nosebleed, his sensei had once given me a peek at his strange book and I've been having such thoughts ever since.

I licked my lips once more and if I looked closely I could see I small blush on his cheeks as well.

I smiled even if it was just my imagination it was still nice to think he'd blush for me for once.

"Naruto-kun, c-can I have it back please?" his next words surprised me and I blushed harder.

**Naruto's Pov**

"Then come and get from me" I told her but it came out wierd with the cherry in my mouth but I know she understood by the blush on her cheeks. Just to make it more interesting I winked at her making her blush brighter, I could have laughed but decided against it.

Hinata once told me she liked cherries, so I really hoped this works. I smiled to myself as she walked towards me a small frown on her beautiful porcelain face, I looked down feeling guilty for her uneasiness _'She doesn't want to do it... ' _

I sighed "Hinata you don't have to" she stopped in midstep confusion visible in her eyes she cocked her head "W-why?" I blushed at her innocence but I shook my head and ate the cherry acting like nothing happend a few seconds ago "I was just joking Hinata but you could have my cherry" I held up my cherry with my other hand but I dropped it when she did what I've always fantasized about.

My shock quickly turned into a look of bliss as I closed my eyes and savored the feel of her lips against mine.

**Normal Pov**

When Hinata realized what she just did she pulled away as if she was burned and stepped back, she suddenly found the ground interesting and kept herself from fainting. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I-I don't know what came over me" Confused Naruto looked at her blushing and stood up so he was in front of her but she still he kept her eyes to the ground.

"Hinata please look at me" she hesitantly looked up meeting their eyes staring into one another's "Hinata do you like me?" she blushed at the different meanings behind the question but gave him a small smile "Of course I like you... Why wouldn't I, we're friends right?"

_'Just friends'_ they both thought in unison an uncomfortable silence swept pass them until Naruto crept a bit closer and nervously began scratching the back of his head while blushing.

She looked up at him blushing, their faces were only centimeters apart "N-naruto-kun?" he ignored her and placed both his hands on her shoulders as he leaned in closer

As he slowly closed the gap between them, Hinata meeting him halfway.

* * *

**I'm actually surprised I updated after so long,well hope you guys like it. Also there's probably one more chapter to this one, but I'm not really sure**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hinata's Pov**

I pulled back from our small kiss and laid my head against his chest, I smiled as I listened to his heart which was beating just as fast as mine.

I felt him lay his head in my hair and whispered, "Hinata... I love you"

My eyes widened at this as my cheeks flushed a light pink before I buried my face further into his chest. He held me tighter and I heard him sigh, "You don't feel the same do you?"

I remembered all the time I had spent with him, going back to when I was only the age of five when I first started to admire him, then to age twelve where I fought my cousin with him cheering me on instead of the other way around, then to age fifteen when I finnaly realized I loved him after all this time but didn't have the chance to tell him since he was gone, then to now where I his bestfriend the one he would always find comfort in was in his arms... I gripped his jacket as I screamed into it, "I do love you!"

**Naruto's Pov**

I don't know what happend, I was planning on kissing her but I never thought she'd return the kiss. I was so confused, I had told her I loved her but she kept silent and I felt as if my heart was shattered into little pieces in that one moment... She didn't love me, at the moment she was burrying herself into my jacket and I think it's because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings when she rejects me. What was the kiss all about then? She had returned it but maybe it was because I had forced myself onto her first and she had no choice... Argh! I was so confused I felt like ripping my hair out why were girls so troublesome?

An image of Sakura popped into my head when I said this but I pushed it to the back of my head, Hinata wasn't like other girls she was sweet, forgiving, loving and much more but if I wrote a list of all things I loved about her it would take days and a really long scroll to write everything...

She then screamed into my jacket but the fabric muffled her words so I hadn't heard, I chuckled she could just be so cute sometimes but then at that moment everything didn't matter just me and her when she said, "Naruto-kun I... Love you too" she gave me that loving smile but I knew it was just for me and for no one else, that's when I realized that she was all I ever wanted and my dreams of being Hokage suddenly didn't register anymore but only thoughts of being with her and her only...

I kissed her with everything I had then and there, I was more than happy when she returned it without hesitation.

---

They sat under the shade of a tree, fast asleep Naruto with Hinata in his lap and they felt as if they could stay like that forever, in eachother's arms. One of them opened an eye looking at their partner as they slept and couldn't help but smile, as he readied himself to sleep again he felt her small hands wrap around his arm bringing it close as she leaned into him more...

"I love you Naruto-kun..." she murmured in her sleep bringing another smile onto his glowing face, "I love you too..." he kissed the top of her head.

**

* * *

Yay, this story is over! I've been planning to end it a long while now but never had the time or was too lazy but I'm glad I got to it. I'm sorry if the ending sucked but I don't know why I can't think of anything good for NaruHina anymore but maybe it's cause this pairing interests me little now... Oh well, thanks for reading my story and please review!**


End file.
